


make my heart go boom

by darkskies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, they're both pining fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskies/pseuds/darkskies
Summary: he feels the disappointment settle at the pit of his stomach as he realises he doesn't have anyone for a new year kiss this time. a thought makes its way into his mind but he pushes it away as fast as it came. it's fine. he doesn't really care. except it's not fine and he does care. the person he really wants to kiss is at this very party, right now.- or in which Lance and Keith are both pining and this may be the perfect opportunity for them to make a move





	make my heart go boom

Lance and Keith are at Adam and Shiro's house for the new year party. everyone's relaxed and comfortable. there's around ten minutes left till the clock strikes. they have fireworks prepared to set off in their back garden. Lance and Keith are sitting around chatting with their friends, laughing as the alcohol loosens their nerves.     
  
people come and go in between their conversations and they get whisked away to others. through this they keep stealing glances while the other isn't looking. they can feel a gaze burning unto their turned back.

 

Lance is talking with Allura and Romelle but he knows that Keith is staring at him from the way Allura's gaze keeps fleeting away from his eyes to behind his shoulder as her lips quirk up in a knowing smirk. Lance feels his heart pick up pace as he feels someone come to stand behind him, being drawn to his side like a magnet. he feels their breath ghost on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine.

 

Allura and Romelle give Lance a knowing look and walk away, taking each others hands. Lance hopes his face isn't as red as it feels.         
everyone's now walking over to huddle in a group as Adam and Shiro prepare to set off the fireworks. Hunk and Shay are holding sparklers, their arms wrapped around each other. all the couples are standing close, ready to smooch when the clock strikes. he feels the disappointment settle at the pit of his stomach as he realises he doesn't have anyone for a new year kiss this time. a thought makes its way into his mind but he pushes it away as fast as it came. it's fine. he doesn't really care. except it's not fine and he does care. the person he really wants to kiss is at this very party, right now.    
  


they've started the countdown. " _ fifty-six, fifty-five, fifty-four.... _ " they all chant in unison.    
Keith is standing next to him, watching the crowd ahead him with a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips. the sleeves of his red shirt are pulled up to his elbows and he has one hand stuck in his pocket.  _ the red brings out his eyes _ , Lance thinks.

 

he realises too late that he's been staring when Keith whips his head around and catches Lance's  eyes and holds his gaze. the fireworks from the neighbours have already started and the light from them illuminates down on to Keith’s face, cloaking him in a veil of silver. enhancing his smooth skin and sharp jawline. Lance feels his heart summersault much like the fireworks up ahead and he holds his breath. scared that if he breathes too hard, this moment will be gone, slipping away right in front of his eyes. 

 

the chanting gets louder, the fireworks explode and then Keith is moving towards Lance. he's in front of him, holding his face in his hands, delicately. and he's looking into those pools of blue and he's leaning in. 

_ “five, four, three…” _

 

and Keith’s lips are on his. moving against his like a feather touch. but then Lance is moving and pushing himself up against Keith with an intensity that has Keith gasping softly. Lance hooks his arms over Keith’s neck and Keith wraps an arm around Lance’s waist, bringing him closer. 

 

he hears everyone's loud cheers and happy screams behind him, but the fast beat of his heart thrumming in his ears is louder. 

and he smiles against Lance's lips. smiles and kisses him some more. 

 

they break away, chuckling lightly and glancing at each other like shy school kids. Lance leans his forehead on Keith’s, “happy new year” he says, seeming out of breath, grinning up at him. 

 

“happy new year” returns Keith, beaming equally big as Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha so. i was gonna make a really short paragraph about a new years klance kiss but then this happened.   
> hope u enjoyed and happy twenty-bi-teen!!!


End file.
